


muzzle on!

by marvellunatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's muzzle, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bucky Barnes, bottom male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellunatic/pseuds/marvellunatic
Summary: (y/n) can’t get his eyes away from the sight of one james Buchanan barnes wearing full combat gear including his muzzle.





	muzzle on!

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me in tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvellunatic
> 
> requests are open,this is pure smut nothing else, have fun!feedback will be appreciated.

(y/n) couldn’t take his eyes off from bucky,to be more specific,from his muzzle. (y/n) was lying on the couch when bucky returned from one of fury’s assignments. Letting his bag fall to the ground bucky scanned the room for (y/n) and he grinned when he spotted him.

Bucky walked towards the couch while also getting rid of his combat gear,his intentions being very clear to his boyfriend. (y/n) immediately stood up and and went for a hug but he was stopped by bucky’s metal arm wrapping around his waist while his flesh hand went to take off his mask so that he could kiss his lover,as he did take the mask off bucky noticed the way (y/n) was eyeing it and thought “huh,that’s interesting”.

Bucky crushed his lips against (y/n)’s,licking his way in and sucking on the shorter male’s tongue,pulling little groans and moans from pleasure. (y/n) pulled back from the kiss when the lack of air was too much to ignore. Pulling back from the kiss bucky lifted (y/n) with his bionic arm while holding his muzzle with his flesh one and headed towards their bedroom.

Bucky placed (y/n) on the bed ‘strip’ he commanded and in a few seconds (y/n) was bear to bucky’s hungry eyes. Licking his lips suggestively bucky stalked towards (y/n) and with a practiced mood he flipped (y/n) on his stomach and chuckled at the little surprise his lover had for him.

Placing one hand on the other male’s back he slowly traced patterns as his hand descended towards and in between his ass cheeks where a silver butt plug with a red star on its base was resting.

‘thinking about me?’ he asked and he grinned when the other male nodded with a light hue of red on his cheeks. Bucky moved his body so that he was blanketing the smaller male and placed his mouth right next to his ear ‘here’s what’s going to happen,I’m gonna put my muzzle on you,don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’re eyeing it, then I’m going to pound you into the matress’,(y/n) shivered and moaned lightly at just the thought of being muzzled and pounded by bucky’s thick cock.

Satisfied with (y/n)’s reaction bucky started landing kisses from the male’s shoulders on his neck and right behind that sensitive spot behind (y/n)’s ear which always made him gasp and shiver and this time was no different.

Bucky took hold of (y/n)’s face with his flesh hand and placed his muzzle on his face with his metal one. (y/n) shivered in pleasure,bucky’s scent immediately filling his senses,the intense smell of his boyfriend was making him dizzy.

Licking his lips bucky stroked his cock to full hardness with one hand and slid the butt plug off with the other by slowly moving it in and out teasing his lover for what was about to come. (y/n) moaned and wiggled his hips in an attempt to make bucky move faster and finally pound him.

Moving his hips a bit further behind bucky guided his cock on (y/n)’s hole and slowly slid in,moaning at how wet and tight (y/n) was. (y/n) moaned and arched his back as the supersoldier’s cock filled him up. After a couple of moment bucky started slowly thrusting in and out of his boyfriend setting a slow pace then gradually speeding up with more powerful thrusts making sure that every time he slid in he hit (y/n)’s prostate and rubbed against it every time he pulled out,pulling delicious ,muffled from his muzzle,moans from the smaller male.

After what seemed to be an hour bucky pulled out maing (y/n) whine at the sudden emptiness and wiggling his ass back in an attempt to find bucky’s cock. Bucky chuckled and turned (y/n) on his back then wrapped his arms around his sides and reversed their positions with (y/n) on top. ‘ride me baby,show me how much you want me,babydoll”.

(y/n) moaned then his hand trailed back to reach bucky’s cock and align it with his hole,then he lowered his hips.impaling himself on the supersoldier’s cock. Putting his hands on buck’s shoulders to maintain his balance (y/n) moved his hips up and down,riding his boyfriend like his life depended on it.’mmm,agh,that’s it baby,ride me,yes! Tighten up again,mmm just like that’bucky panted while he took hold of (y/n)’s right ass cheek with his right hand while his left one grabbed (y/n)’s cock and jerked it in time with (y/n)’s thrusts.

Moaning around the muzzle (y/n) was feeling himself get close and tightened his grip on the supersoldier’s shoulders in warning. Moaning bucky started thrusting his hips in order to chase his own orgasm. (y/n) moaned at the sudden roughend pace and abuse on his prostate and screamed his pleasure against the muzzle. Moaning himself one of bucky’s hands went to take off his muzzle from (y/n)’s face.tossing it around the room bucky roughly kissed his lover as he reached his peak,making sure (y/n) came first ‘common baby,come for me I wanna hear you scream my name’.

On command (y/n) came hard with a sudden yell of bucky’s name,painting his and bucky’s stomach with white hot streaks of his cum while his bocy tightened around the cock drilling in his wet passage. Groaning bucky came as well panting the smaller man’s name while (y/n) tightened and loosend his hole,milking bucky’s cock for all its worth.

(y/n) collapsed on bucky,their bodies hot and sweaty after their fucking. Calming his breath bucky pulled (y/n) into a sweet and gentle kiss ‘mmm,welcome home baby’ (y/n) whisperer suddenly feeling tired and drained out,placing one last kiss on (y/n)’s lips,he stood up and carried (y/n) to the bathroom. Filling up the bathtub with hot water bucky and (y/n) got in the lukewarm water,back to chest as they relaxed in each other’s embrace ‘love you’ bucky whispered in his ear and (y/n) kissed his jaw ‘love you,too’.


End file.
